1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette lighter adapter, and particularly to a cigarette lighter adapter with USB connector being selectively shielded.
2. Related Art
A cigarette lighter socket is usually equipped on a front panel of a car for being mated with a cigarette lighter adapter for lighting cigarettes. The cigarette lighter adapter can also be modified to receive current from the cigarette lighter socket and transmit the power through a transmitting wire to connected appliances such as car used vacuum cleaners, air compressors, cell phones, or chargers. In recent years, USB interface has been used widely and commonly on most electrical products for transmitting data therebetween; consequently, the cigarette lighter adapter is developed to have a USB connector so as to electrically connect those electrical products through the USB transmitting wire; therefore, the cigarette lighter adapter is improved to be multi-functional and electrical products are to be used more convenient in car.
However, when the cigarette lighter adapter is not in use, a plug opening of the USB connector is thoroughly exposed to outside of the cigarette lighter adapter that causes dust or other objects to get into the inside of the USB connector and therefore obstruct the plug hole leading to an unstable transmitting.